


Don't Be A Drag, Just Be A Queen

by orphan_account



Series: Be My Little Freak [4]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If you asked him why he does it, he'd probably blush and stammer and immediately change the subject.</i>
</p>
<p>Wherein Logan likes to wear pretty, lacy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Drag, Just Be A Queen

If you asked him why he does it, he'd probably blush and stammer and immediately change the subject. Not that anyone would ask since no one even knows. It's a secret he likes to keep, afraid of what might happen if someone were to find out.

Logan walks through the mall, Kendall, Carlos, and James at his side. They have the afternoon free and James had suggested going to the mall since he desperately needed more hair care products. Logan saw it as the perfect opportunity to buy what he craved, so he jumped at the suggestion. Not wanting to be left alone with nothing to do, Carlos and Kendall quickly decided to join them.

Logan falls back, pretending he needs to tie his shoe. He urges the guys to keep moving, that he'll catch up with them in a second. When they're far enough ahead, Logan rises to his feet and brushes off his pants, turning and walking in the opposite direction. His heart starts racing as he nears his destination and he can feel the perspiration trickling down his back and collecting at his hairline. He starts second-guessing himself, standing at the entrance of the store and rocking back and forth on his heels. He shoves away the doubt, steeling his nerves and walking in.

He's like a kid in a candy store the second he steps foot inside. He wants all of it, everything, but he knows that's not possible, not yet. With a slight blush to his cheeks, Logan walks through the store, his head bent slightly to avoid garnering anyone's gaze. He quickly spots a couple of items he wants so he makes his way to them, grabbing them in his hands and walking to the check-out counter.

After paying for the items, he receives them in a gaudy bag and flushes dark in embarrassment as he exits the store. He folds the bag as small as he can and shoves it into his jacket, holding it tightly to him. He speeds off in the direction of the closest bathroom, pushing open the door and squatting down to check the occupancy of the stalls. Finding them all empty, Logan locks himself in the largest stall at the end, pulling the bag from his coat and setting it on the floor. He toes off his shoes and then removes his coat, hanging it on the hook on the stall door. He pulls his shirt over his head and let's it fall to the floor, then moves his hands to the button of his jeans, unfastening it and sliding them down his legs with his boxers. He steps out of the pool of fabric, toeing them to the side.

Logan is standing in the bathroom stall, naked. It sends a huge surge of adrenaline through him, and when he reaches for the bag on the floor, arousal starts tugging low in his stomach. He pulls out the items and slips them on, running his hands down his body and moaning softly at the feel of it against his skin.

Without a mirror, Logan feels slightly irritated that he can't see what he looks like. That is, until he remembers the camera on his phone. He knows it’s not the smartest thing to do, but he needs to see. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls it out, unlocking the screen and switching it into camera mode. Holding as still as possible, Logan aims the lens at himself and takes a picture, turning the phone in his hand when he's sure it’s captured. His phone rings before he has a chance to look at it, and he answers with a disgruntled, "what?"

"Dude, where are you? We wanna leave now," James' voice rings through the earpiece of the phone.

"Oh, uh, I'll meet you guys out at the car," Logan says quickly before ending the call. He reaches down for his pants, putting his phone back into the pocket before sliding them on. He closes the button and zips the zipper, then bends down and grabs his shirt, pulling it on over his head. He slips his feet into his shoes, grabbing the unneeded boxers and shoving them inside the bag and crumpling it up. After unlocking the bathroom stall, Logan grabs his jacket from where it hangs and lets the door swing open, the bathroom still empty. He tosses the bag into the large wastebasket and whistles as he walks out, a sudden bounce in his step as he quickly makes his way out to where the car is parked.

*

Carlos, James, and Kendall are standing next to the car, a look of irritation on their faces.

“Where the hell did you disappear off to?” Kendall asks grumpily as he waits for Logan to unlock the car doors.

“I lost you guys after I finished tying my shoe, so I just wandered around for a bit and I guess I lost track of time,” Logan lies, surprised at how smooth it sounds.

“We all have cell phones for a reason. You could’ve just called one of us,” Carlos retaliates.

Logan only shrugs in response, sliding into the driver seat and unlocking the rest of the doors. The guys all pile in, fastening their seatbelts and lapsing into a somewhat tense silence as Logan starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

James is riding shotgun, the only one apparently not too upset with Logan. He reaches forward and turns up the volume of the radio, browsing the stations until he finds something to his liking. He settles back into his seat, drumming his fingers against his thighs in time with the song on the radio. He rolls the window down, letting his arm hang out in the cool breeze flowing by.

When they finally pull into the Palm Woods parking lot, there’s the sound of seatbelts being undone. It’s one of Logan’s pet peeves, seatbelts being unfastened before the car is in park and turned off, and he knows, knows, they did it on purpose. He decides not to say anything as he pulls into their parking stall, putting the car into park and turning off the engine. Everyone piles out, James clutching the bag, presumably filled with hair products, in his hand as they make their way into the Palm Woods.

Kendall and Carlos immediately disappear, probably heading to sit out by the pool. Logan can’t find it in him to be bothered too much by their current attitude toward him. He knows it’ll blow over before the night ends. It always does. James follows him up to 2J, bounding into his room the moment they walk through the door to undoubtedly mess with his new purchases.

With everyone off doing their own thing, Logan seizes the moment and locks himself in the bathroom off his and James bedroom, ripping his shirt off and shoving his jeans down his legs. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, a small smile playing on his lips. He runs his hands over his stomach, his digits sliding easily across the fabric. His hands stop at the hem, the tips of his fingers resting against the gap of skin between the lacy camisole and tiny lacy panties.

The panties are tiny, so tiny, and he’s been hard since he slipped them on. His dick pushes against the fabric, threatening to tear through the flimsy material, and there’s a darkened spot where his pre-come has soaked in.

Watching himself in the full-length mirror, Logan uses one hand to push the fabric down slightly, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his cock springs free. He fists himself loosely, his toes curling at the pleasure that ripples through him. His free hand slides across his stomach, the camisole bunched up in his grasp.

The needy, wanton look he sees in the mirror urges him on. He grips his dick tighter, moving up the length and running his palm across the tip. A trail of pre-come clings to his skin, easing the slide as he strokes from tip to base.

He’s close, so fucking close, his hand picking up speed and flicking on the upstroke over the tip. He pulls roughly at the fabric bunched in his fist and his knees buckle, his chin dropping to his chest as he comes over his fist, a few drops landing on the floor in front of him. He’s careful not to get any on the panties, and as the last tendrils of pleasure slip away, he releases the grip on his dick and tucks himself away with his clean hand.

He shuffles awkwardly to the sink and rinses his hand, drying it quickly and pulling his pants back up. He can’t fight the smile that’s permanently splayed across his lips at the small secret he’s hiding from everyone else. He’s not a fan of doing things simply for the thrill of them, but this is different. He likes the way it makes him feel, likes the rush of nervous adrenaline he gets from the thought of someone finding out.

With one last look in the mirror, Logan slips his shirt on and exits the bathroom, the bounce back in his step.

*

After dinner, the boys settle in the living room, Kendall and Carlos as far from Logan as possible. He snorts at them, finding it hard to believe they’re still upset over him disappearing at the mall. Their attitude is fucking with the happiness he’s feeling, even though he knows they have every reason to be upset with him. He just, how he’s going to tell them ‘hey guys, I’ll be back in a minute, I need to go buy some lingerie’ every time they go to the mall? That would make things slightly awkward, especially when they know he’s not dating anyone.

“Guys, are you seriously still upset with me because of earlier? I said I was sorry, and you know I hate fighting with you,” Logan says sincerely, his eyes flickering between Kendall and Carlos.

And just like that, the tension between them dissipates and Kendall slides closer to him despite James’ protest.

If there’s a flicker of disappointment in James’ eyes, Logan doesn’t see it.

Logan laughs and says, “James, you can sit on the other side of me, y’know.”

James takes his place beside Logan, setting a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them and Carlos starts the movie.

The movie is boring, doing little to hold Logan’s attention. Then again, his attention is focused on the way the lacy fabric rubs against him every time he moves. He reaches forward and grabs a handful of popcorn, distracting himself from the way his dick is swelling in his jeans.

His shirt slides up his back as he leans forward and he quickly sits back, his heart pounding as he hopes the lace hem of the camisole wasn’t visible.

The movie finally ends and Carlos shuts off the TV, muttering how the movie was a waste of time.

Logan hmm’s his agreement and rises off the sofa, grabbing the empty bowl and taking it to the kitchen. When he turns around, James’ gaze is fixed on his midsection. He puts his hand to his stomach and feels where a tiny part of the hem is peeking out from under his shirt. He quickly pulls his shirt down and watches as James flushes red and averts his gaze.

The thought of James finding out doesn’t scare him. It does the opposite; it excites him, turns him on and makes him go hard in 0.2 seconds.

If he’s being honest with himself, he kind of wants James to find out because admittedly, he’s always had feelings for James. It scared him at first, but it was something he learned to accept, and the prospect of James having any kind of feelings other than friendship toward him has his heart hammering in his chest.

Kendall and Carlos say their goodnights and disappear off to their bedroom. It’s just him and James now, and James’ gaze is back on him.

“Ready for bed? We’ve got an early day tomorrow,” Logan finds himself saying, interrupting the quiet surrounding them.

“Yeah, sure,” James responds, wiping his hands on his jeans before standing up and following Logan to their room.

*

Three days later, James pulls Logan into their bedroom without saying a word, locking the door behind them.

“James, what’s going on?” Logan asks, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

James looks nervous, his eyes everywhere and anywhere that isn’t Logan.

“James?” Logan tries again, feeling every bit as nervous as James looks.

“Remember how I used your phone the other day?” James asks, finally speaking.

“Yeah, what about it?”

Instead of verbally answering, James bends down and reaches under his bed, a plastic bag grasped in his hand as he stands upright. He walks over to Logan and hands him the bag, his hand shaking as he does so.

Logan is still looking at him in confusion, but he takes the bag and opens it, his stomach twisting and turning at the contents.

Suddenly, Logan remembers the photo he took on his phone in the bathroom stall at the mall. He had forgotten all about it, and if he would have remembered, he wouldn’t have let James use his phone because James has this thing where he likes to look through people’s phones.

As if he can read his mind, James starts speaking. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have been going through your phone, but you know how I am. I saw the picture and you looked so fucking hot, and it should have been weird, right? But all I could think about was you in those lacy panties, and so when I went to the mall with Camille yesterday, I couldn’t resist buying them, and I don’t even know if you’ll like any of them or wear them or whatever, but I think you’d look really good in them.”

He’s rambling, and James rarely rambles, only when he’s incredibly nervous and uneasy about something, and Logan doesn’t know if he should be upset with James, or if he should thank him because from what he can see, he loves what James bought him.

“James, take a breath,” Logan says, trying to calm James down.

James promptly stops talking and shuts his mouth, wringing his hands as he settles his gaze on Logan.

“Y’know, I should probably be upset with you for being so damn nosy, but uh…thank you,” Logan says quietly, holding the bag tightly in his hand.

James nods in response, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly as he thinks through what he wants to say next. “You, um. You can say no if you want, and I don’t even know why I’m asking because I shouldn’t be-“

Logan cuts James off, already knowing what James is about to ask. Arousal pools low in his belly at the thought, and he finds himself flushing as he murmurs a quiet yes.

James’ eyes fly open like he wasn’t expecting Logan to agree so easily, and Logan’s a little surprised at himself that he’s so willing to bare himself like that in front of James.

“Is—um. Did you—which one?” Logan asks nervously.

“The black one,” James replies immediately, looking sheepish when Logan quirks an eyebrow at him.

Logan scurries off with the bag, disappearing into the bathroom. He strips out of his clothes and leaves them in a pile on the bathroom floor, pulling out the requested garment and carefully tearing off the tag. He runs his hands over the item before stepping into it and pulling it up into place. The second the material touches his dick, he’s instantly hard.

He covers himself with one hand and opens the door with the other, stepping back into the bedroom to an eager James.

James’ eyes rake over his body, stopping where his hand is covering himself. “I want to see,” James says quietly, his eyes flicking up to Logan’s face before moving back down.

Logan nervously uncovers himself, biting his lip as his face flushes red, lacing his hands together behind his back.

“Fuck, Logan,” James says breathily, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

The panties Logan is wearing are black and lacy, the trim pink with two small pink bows attached on both hips. Logan’s dick is hard and barely contained in the tiny scrap of fabric, the tip peeking out over the top and glistening with pre-come.

James breathes out, the sound loud and harsh in the quiet of the room. He steps closer to Logan, anchoring his hands on Logan’s hips, his thumbs brushing against the skin there as he sinks to his knees. He nuzzles his nose against the base of Logan’s cock, his mouth watering as he breathes in the scent of Logan’s arousal.

He’s never done this before, hell, he’s never so much as looked at another guy twice, but Logan, something about Logan draws him in, has him thinking and feeling things he never thought possible. And it’s not just because Logan looks really fucking hot in panties; it just adds to his attraction how Logan, straight-laced Logan, gets off on it.

Logan’s bottom lip is drawn tight between his teeth as James mouths at his dick through the lacy fabric. The texture is rough against the sensitive skin of his cock, but the added sensation of James licking at him has his eyes rolling back and quiet moans fighting their way up his throat.

James moves his lips along the length of Logan’s dick, licking and sucking until he reaches the tip. He slides his thumbs into the waistband of the panties, tugging them down Logan’s legs as Logan’s cock springs free. His hand wraps around the base of Logan’s dick loosely, holding it in place as he licks over the head. The taste is sweet and salty and bitter and purely Logan, and it has him wrapping his lips around the head, sucking and running his tongue over the slit, eager for more of that taste.

He strokes his hand up and down the length as he works his tongue over the head, and it doesn’t take much before Logan is pushing at his shoulder, stuttering out that he’s about to come.

James doesn’t pull off, choosing instead to continue tonguing the head until Logan comes in his mouth, filling him with spurt after spurt until he swallows it all down. He pulls off with an obscene sound as Logan softens, and he licks his lips in case he missed any.

Logan pulls James to his feet and fists his hands in James’ shirt, pulling him in until they’re pressed together. He goes up on his tip-toes and smashes their lips together sloppily, his lips parting at the prodding of James’ tongue.

James slides his tongue into Logan’s mouth, reveling in the feel of their tongues brushing together. He finds out quick enough that it’s easy to get lost in the feeling of kissing Logan, the way Logan’s pillow-soft lips feel pressed against his own.

“Why are you still dressed?” Logan asks against his lips as his hands slide down to the waistband of James’ jeans.

James chuckles into the kiss as Logan pops the button of his jeans and pulls down the zipper, running the tips of his fingers over his erection. He pulls his lips from Logan and tugs his shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor beside him. He tugs Logan along as he walks backwards until his legs hit his bed, falling back and pulling Logan on top of him.

Logan slides down and grips the waistband of James’ jeans and boxer-briefs, pulling them down and off his legs. He wraps his hand around James’ dick, stroking slow and loose along the length. “James, I want you to fuck me.”

James is taken a little off-guard, but he’s not going to deny the fact that he wants to. “Yeah, yes.”

Logan stands and James moves to the side, allowing Logan to climb on the bed and situate himself against the pillows. He spreads his legs obscenely and James swears he could come from that alone.

James rifles through his bedside table drawer, searching for the travel-size bottle of lotion he knows is in there. His fingers close around it and he lets out a quiet exclamation, to which Logan answers with a breathy laugh.

He crawls between Logan’s spread legs, uncapping the bottle of lotion and pouring some into his hand. He slicks up his fingers and trails them down behind Logan’s balls to the puckered skin. He presses a slick digit into the ring of muscle and moves his lips along the sensitive flesh of the inside of Logan’s thigh. He thrusts his finger shallowly, feeling Logan relax easily under his touch. He adds another finger and it’s a tight fit, Logan clenching reflexively around them.

“You gotta relax, baby,” James says, licking along the crease of Logan’s thigh.

Logan whimpers as James moves his fingers, the feeling weird and uncomfortable. Everything suddenly goes white as James’ fingers brush against his prostate, and he finds himself pushing down onto James’ invading digits.

“James, more,” Logan cries out, his head lolling back against the pillows.

James adds in a third digit, curling them up into Logan’s prostate. He moves them in and out, working Logan open before withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the blanket. He grabs the bottle of lotion once more and pours some into his hand, closing the top and throwing it to the side as he rises to his knees. He slicks up his cock, his hips bucking into the ring of his fist. He wipes off the remainder and grabs Logan’s leg, hooking it around his hip as he guides the tip to Logan’s entrance.

“Please,” Logan begs, and who is James to deny what Logan wants? Especially with his face flushed, lips kiss swollen and eyes half-lidded.

He pushes in slowly, his eyes slipping shut as his cock is engulfed in the tight heat. When he’s fully sheathed, he stills his hips, afraid if he moves he’ll come embarrassingly fast. He’s already so close, has been since Logan walked out of the bathroom, and he knows he’s not going to last very long.

He pulls back and rolls his hips forward, delighted in the tiny moan that falls from Logan’s lips. He pulls back and thrusts in harder, angling his hips and sliding against Logan’s prostate.

Logan fists his hands in the sheet, thrusting back against James as a litany of ‘yes, please, oh god, more’ spill from his lips.

James picks up the pace, thrusting hard and fast into Logan, sweat trickling down his back and forehead. He wraps a hand around Logan’s dick, stroking sloppily as his thrusts go erratic.

Logan’s body lurches forward as his orgasm rips through him, his come covering his stomach and James’ fist. The sight of Logan coming undone pushes James over the edge, his hips pressed tightly to Logan as he shakes and comes.

He pulls out carefully, a slight whimper coming from Logan at the loss. He crawls up beside Logan, their chests heaving as they catch their breath. Logan turns on his side to face James, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“If this whole thing was because of the panties, I’ll understand, but I kind of hope it’s not,” Logan admits quietly, his heart racing.

“I—it wasn’t. It’s because you’re you. The underwear just added to it and made it happen,” James says sincerely, a smile playing on his lips.

“Good,” Logan says, closing the distance and pressing his lips to James’.


End file.
